Moonpaw
Don't take my code, you little creampuffs. Moonpaw This OC belongs to Eclipse the Warrior. Moonpaw, the youngest medicine cat Red Rock can remember. She's five moons old, done with apprenticeship. And she has a secret- but I'm not going to tell you right now. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; border-radius:21px 21px 0 0; background:linear-gradient(rgba(0, 107, 227, .7), rgba(255, 255, 255, .7), rgba(255, 255, 187, .7)); border-top: 0px solid #000" | Background |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Creator | Eclipse the Warrior |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Aliases | Moon |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Water |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Light green |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Theme Song | insert |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; border-radius:21px 21px 0 0; background:linear-gradient(rgba(0, 107, 227, .7), rgba(255, 255, 255, .7), rgba(255, 255, 187, .7));" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Age | ive Moons |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Occupation | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Tribe | Red Rock |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Goal | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Residence | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Relatives | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Allies | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Enemies | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Likes | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Dislikes | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Weapons | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Ships | insert |} |} Appearance Moonpaw is the medicine cat of Red Rock Highlands.Moonpaw is a small,sleek and thin-furred, dirty yellow and brown jagged-striped she-cat with large ears, broad shoulders, a long tail, and dark green eyes. Her front left paw is gray. History Since the original medicine cat died, Moonpaw has been trying to walk in her pawsteps. And she's failing. Its not that she doesn't try; Moonpaw simply has a terrible memory. No other living cats in Red Rock have the information on how to be a medicine cat, which has lead to Moonpaw often having to learn from mistakes. And its has cost her clan a lot. Biography When Cederstar discussed Red Rock's new medicine cat, he had mentioned Moonpaw, saying that her mentor had died long before she knew enough to become a good medicine cat. He also mentioned that she was "nervous." She makes her first appearance in the nursery. Her mother, Vinesong, names her Moonkit, not because of her gray paw, but because the first thing she sees is the halfmoon, and the way that her eyes reflect the moonlight as she stared at the moons. After a few moons, Vinesong takes back up being a warrior, and Moonpaw becomes a medicine cat apprentice. She continues to attempt to memorize plants and be helpful, but she constantly forgets what she is doing, making it hard. After her mentor dies, it is clear she is scared to be alone because of the terrifying thoughts her death has planted in her mind. Moonpaw makes her first appearance as a medicine cat in the medicine cat den. As she says it, "these plants are not going to sort themselves." Moonpaw continues to sort until sunrise, and by then, she falls asleep. She is later shown with her mother, observing the territory. Moonpaw doesn't want to go in to collect herbs, fearing that she will meet the same death as her mentor, but eventually she goes inside, remembering how her mother warns her to stay away from the edge. She soon goes inside and finds some poppies, which she begins to collect so she can harvest their seeds when she gets back to camp. However, she soon becomes distracted by the birds flying over head, and comes back to camp with only a few bits of moss and honey from a fallen beehive. Many of the warriors seem to dislike her at first, beliving that an apprentice shouldn't be in charge of all medicine cat duties. However, those who actually meet her typically find her to be a bit shy at first, but a nice cat. WIP Category:Canyon Territory Category:Female Category:Apprentice